The present disclosure relates to graphics rendering, and more particularly, to techniques for native runtime of structured markup language graphics on various platforms and/or devices.
Computer devices may include a number of native applications that require complex objects and/or scenes to be rendered, such as computer games. To render such objects and/or scenes, these native applications may use graphics application programming interfaces (APIs) that direct calculations related to graphics rendering to dedicated graphics processing units (GPUs). The additional processing power provided by these GPUs may greatly improve graphics quality and throughput.
Web applications such as web browsers may typically be composed in scripting languages that may be unable to utilize low-level graphics APIs that provide graphics hardware acceleration. Instead, graphics rendering for web applications may typically be performed by central processing units (CPUs) instead of GPUs. The software-based manner of web-based graphics rendering may thus limit the graphics capabilities of web applications. Nonetheless, unlike native applications, web applications provide a number of advantages. For example, web applications may be capable of executing on multiple platforms, do not require installation, and can be more secure than native applications. However, even with the aforementioned advantages, web browsers may be unable to fully utilize the available computing resources (e.g., GPU) to render graphics.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in the rendering of graphics for content associated with web applications.